


Hats and Mittens

by Fananon



Series: Uncharted Advent Calendar [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gloves, Hats, M/M, Uncharted Advent Calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fananon/pseuds/Fananon
Summary: Uncharted Advent Calendar fill for the 3d DecemberCharlie gives Nathan something to stay warm





	

“Are you warm?”, Charlie asked.

“Sure,” Nathan replied, which was a lie since he was pretty sure Charlie could hear his teeth chatter from a few steps away. He sidled up to him. Nathan’s hands were beneath his arms, shoulders hunched.

Charlie pulled the hat off his own head. “You’re a goddamn liar, Drake,” Charlie said, shaking his head and pulling the hat over Nathan’s head. Nathan tried to block him and cursed when his eyes were covered.

Next Charlie pulled off his mittens. As Nathan adjusted the hat, Charlie took his hand before he could remove it again and slid the mittens over it, first one then the other.

“You don’t have to do this, Charlie,” Nathan said. His eyes were wide and so blue…

“Just shut up and take them.”


End file.
